


They Just Love Each Other That Much

by kippy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Lesbian, Nudes, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippy/pseuds/kippy
Summary: Hana is trying to play video games on her stream when her girlfriend whom she loves, Sombra, sends her some... interesting pictures of herself, and then decides to come over. They decide to keep it cool until after Hana finishes streaming, but Sombra isn't exactly a patient girl, and the stream ends up getting cut short. Woops.





	They Just Love Each Other That Much

“Alright guys, I think I’m gonna do one more round, and then we’ll have a chill hour where you can ask questions and we can talk, okay?” Hana clicked the “find match” button and leant back in her chair casually as the game searched for a new opponent. “After that, we’ll do a couple more rounds and then I’m gonna go to sleep probably.” It had become a bit of a habit for her to take a break from playing video games to just talk to her viewers and relax for a while. Constantly playing competitive games could easily get stressful, so she appreciated some occasional down time, especially if her fans could still enjoy it. She was about to take a sip of her drink when her phone buzzed in her pocket, which she thought was odd since it was almost 3 in the morning. It turned out it was her girlfriend Sombra, which in hindsight should’ve been obvious since she was the only one who would text her at this time.

“Oh, my girlfriend’s texting me!” she quickly said to the stream as she unlocked her phone to see the text. Even though she tried not to show it in front of her viewers, she couldn’t help her cheeks turning a bit red when she saw what Sombra had sent her. It was a photo of herself sitting in bed, naked, with her blanket (barely) covering her chest, while she was doing a peace sign. Although, her outstretched fingers were dangerously close to her lips, which suggested it  _ could _ be a sign for something... else. Immediately after the photo, she sent a text saying “u up? <3”, just to drive home how casual of a text this was supposed to be. Obviously it wasn’t actually casual, Hana knew that, it was designed to embarrass and fluster her on stream. Sombra was probably watching the stream right now, seeing her girlfriend’s cheeks go red in real time.

Despite knowing this, Hana was still hopelessly flustered at the text, and she hesitated for a long time before she responded, while her face turned redder and redder. She wanted to seem casual and unaffected, but at the same time, she didn’t want to turn down her girlfriend. They were in love after all.

 

HANA:     sombra ily but please dont send me smth like this without warning, i’m too gay

SOMBRA: well if ure so gay why dont u come over?? theres plenty of gay stuff to do ((;

SOMBRA: for example me

SOMBRA:  as in you could do me! 

SOMBRA: get it

HANA:     yes sombra i got the joke but i’m streaming

HANA:     i don’t have time i’m sorry

 

She looked up from her phone briefly to check on stream and make sure she didn’t miss anything. The game still hadn’t found a new match, but the stream chat had, unsurprisingly, begun spamming things like “d.va getting laid tonight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”, “make sure you cut your nails KappaPride”, “SEND NUDES” and other sexual things, some weirder than others. Hana let out a slightly exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes at the webcam.

“Oh wow, real mature guys!” she said and chuckled. “‘Cause obviously me and my girlfriend can’t possibly have a normal conversation about-” Her phone caught her eye again when Sombra suddenly sent another picture, making her forget what she was saying. This time she was lying down in the photo, and her two fingers were directly in front of her mouth, with her tongue in between them... and there was no blanket covering her chest either. Hana swallowed and couldn’t help but open her mouth slightly in disbelief as she stared at her girlfriend’s naked breasts.

“Uh, I... Sorry what was I saying? I kinda- I lost track a bit there,” she said and tried to fake a chuckle in the hope that her viewers wouldn’t notice her odd behaviour. She looked down at her phone again to see another message from her girlfriend.

 

SOMBRA: u sure u dont have time for these?? 

HANA:     ....

HANA:     gdi i’m gonna kill you

SOMBRA: please do!!

SOMBRA: come over and murder this pussy

HANA:     god sombra

SOMBRA: im sorry lmao

HANA:     i can’t leave my stream just like that

HANA:     it’s kinda my job you know

SOMBRA: so u actually do wanna come over then c:

HANA:     well it doesn’t matter cause it’s not gonna happen

SOMBRA: i mean i could come over to ur place instead??

HANA:     please don’t

SOMBRA: i promise i wont distract you from your stream babe

SOMBRA: besides i know where your spare keys are so i can get in if i wanna

HANA:     okay fine, but we’re not gonna do anything until i’m done with the stream

HANA:     which will be in like 3 hours at least so

SOMBRA: ill be there in like 15 minutes ily <3 <3

 

She looked back up at her computer screen and saw that the game already found a match for her, and she just hadn’t noticed. Her chat was full of all-caps messages telling her to click ready, as well as more of the ones about her sex life. She quickly clicked the ready button and apologised to her viewers for getting distracted as the match started. At first she felt she was doing pretty well, and based on her opponent’s skill it looked like she could win the match, but she kept being reminded of her girlfriend, either by the chat or simply by glancing at her phone. It wasn’t very often that Sombra sent nudes to her, but when she did, Hana lost her mind over them pretty consistently.

While generally she liked (loved) thinking about her girlfriend’s breasts, or more specifically how soft they felt in her hands, the tiny goose bumps that appeared when she touched them or the cute sounds Sombra made when she put her lips on them, right now wasn’t really a great time. Whenever she thought about the picture, her thoughts began to trail off to the aforementioned topics, and she almost forgot about the game. She would miss very obvious cues and react way too slowly to her opponent’s actions before suddenly snapping back as she realised she had lost focus. This went on for quite a while, losing and regaining focus multiple times over the course of the match, before the door to her bedroom suddenly opened.

“Hey babe!” Sombra said as she walked in. Hana spun around in her chair, surprised that she hadn’t heard her knock on her front door, although in hindsight that might’ve just been because she hadn’t knocked in the first place. Her girlfriend was wearing grey jeans and a low-cut purple tank top with a small black leather jacket as well. Hana always liked her outfits, and this one looked especially nice when compared to her own simple hoodie and jeans combination that she had put on this morning, without even bothering to put on socks.

“Oh, hi! I didn’t hear you come in,” Hana said and tried again to fake a chuckle as her mind went straight back to the photo. Sombra walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to look at the screen.

“Hi everyone!” she said with a smile and waved at the webcam. Hana kissed her on the cheek and looked at her face with a longing expression, before she realised that the game was still going and that she was about to lose. She quickly snapped back into focus and attempted to bring the game back, but it was too late. 

“Damn, I forgot about the game completely there,” Hana said and sighed. “I can’t believe you  _ ruined _ that match for me babe,” she said jokingly and looked at Sombra, who smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just too adorable to be ignored... Boop!” she said and booped her nose with her finger before suddenly sitting down in her lap. Hana hesitated at first and wasn’t sure whether or not she could take having her girlfriend sitting in her lap like this, especially when she was still thinking of... that stuff. But she couldn’t make herself say no. She gave her a quick kiss on the neck, which was now in a prime location for such actions, and let out an exaggerated “mwah” before she turned to the webcam.

“Alright guys, I promised you we could just chill and talk for a while after that match, so here we go,” she said with an excited voice. “Ask away!” Though it might have been naively optimistic, she hoped that talking and interacting with her viewers could keep her mind out of the gutter for a while. As she talked, more and more questions were asked about Sombra and their relationship, which made sense given that this was the first time she was on stream with her, but Hana didn’t like where it was going. She knew how fast stream chat could become inappropriate, and she certainly didn’t need more sexual thoughts now that her girlfriend was literally sitting on her.

One person, in true stream chat style, asked her blankly if they’d had sex yet, as if it obviously should be public information. Hana pretended she hadn’t seen the question and hoped it wouldn’t get repeated, but Sombra went straight for it.

“Have you two had sex?” she read aloud and laughed. “This girl’s a fuckin’ loser you guys! As if! She’s way too innocent,” she taunted. Both of them knew how much of a complete lie that was, but Hana still felt embarrassed. She knew it was probably exactly what Sombra wanted, but she almost couldn’t resist her anymore. Her long, dark hair tickling her whenever she moved her head, and her soft neck right in front of her mouth, not to mention her butt’s movements when she laughed. “She’s probably a virgin,” Sombra said mockingly and looked her in the eyes as if to spite her. 

That was the final straw for Hana. Discreetly, and making completely sure it was out of view of the webcam, she slipped her hand down her girlfriend’s pants and let her fingers graze over her soft panties. Without flinching or looking away, Sombra bit her lip and smiled as she felt her cool hand through the fabric. While Hana knew very well this was just according to her girlfriend’s plan, that didn’t stop her from enjoying it. A lot. She felt an incredible urge to just turn the stream off and fuck her senseless, but she figured that if she could keep it under control and keep Sombra satisfied for a while, she might be able to hold it off for the rest of the stream. And then fuck her senseless after that, of course. They were in love after all.

While Hana was kept busy in her pants, Sombra continued talking about how innocent and dorky she was with a completely straight face. She began to move and shift her hips to the rhythm of her fingers’ movements as they gently brushed against the increasingly damp fabric of her panties. It wasn’t very difficult for her to keep quiet and look normal while someone else’s hands were in her pants, as she’d gotten a lot of practice in touching herself without making a sound in her teenage years. Meanwhile, Hana began to find it harder and harder to keep a straight face. She tried her best to keep up with the questions and not lose her train of thought, but her urges kept getting stronger. It certainly didn’t help that her girlfriend’s butt was grinding around on her lap now. She thought that maybe, it was because her fingers were so close, but still  _ just _ on the other side of her panties. So tantalisingly close, yet so far away.

In a quick and discreet motion, she slid her hand in under her panties, and Sombra let out a quick gasp. However, while it succeeded in breaking her innocent facade for just a second, it definitely didn’t help Hana concentrate. At all. The sensation of her fingers meeting her wet folds and the soft skin, after all that build-up, almost drove her mad. As she gently slid two fingers across her opening, she realised it was too much for her. If she didn’t stop now, she wouldn’t be able to restrain herself. When she began pulling her hand up again, slowly to not alert any viewers, Sombra’s hand suddenly shot down and kept it where it was. She turned her head and looked at her with an almost begging expression in her eyes as she pushed her hand further down. Hana couldn’t keep it together anymore.

“Alright guys!” she suddenly exclaimed, one of her fingers already halfway inside her girlfriend. “I’m sorry but I have to cut the stream short, love you though! Bye!” She turned off the stream before more than a few people had responded and quickly re-taped her webcam. Sombra stared at her for a bit, apparently surprised that she would end stream that abruptly, until she felt a hand creeping up her chest and pulling her T-shirt up along with it. As the hand slid under her bra and touched the sensitive skin of her breasts, Hana leant in close to her ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” she whispered, and Sombra’s body turned to jelly. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt a pair of lips on her neck. Hana began teasing her by softly rubbing two fingers across the sensitive skin on her nipples. At the same time, she moved further up her neck with her lips, leaving a trail of saliva that chilled her skin. Her body was suddenly covered with goose bumps, and Hana couldn’t help but smile when she felt it spread across her girlfriend’s body.

Meanwhile, her other hand was busy in her panties, with one finger still halfway inside of her as it gently rubbed her wet folds. She began softly touching her clitoris with her thumb, and soon she could feel Sombra’s muscles twitching slightly. A moan was coming, and she quickly moved the hand on her chest to cover her mouth just in time for a long, muffled “mmm”. In reality it wasn’t necessary since she lived alone now, but it was an old habit from when she used to fuck her in her dorm and they needed to be quiet. Plus, Sombra had admitted she liked it a lot, and she wasn’t one to argue with that.

She pushed two fingers inside her mouth and was immediately met with a tongue as her girlfriend began sucking on them eagerly. Another one of her fingers swiftly entered her pussy, and she continued gently rubbing her clitoris with her thumb, now ever so slightly faster. Sombra loved getting it hard, none of them doubted that, but she was still careful not to speed up too quickly and potentially hurt her. This pace proved to be just right, and her girlfriend let out a sharp breath in response. Hana couldn’t help but chuckle lightly and placed a small but tender kiss on her right cheek, before going back down to her sensitive neck.

Sombra, with her tongue still wrapped around her fingers, reached behind her back and undid her bra while turning to look at Hana suggestively. She took the hint and pulled the two fingers out of her mouth, causing a bit of drool to drip down her chin. Sombra leant back onto her girlfriend’s chest and buttoned up her jeans to give her more room to work with down there, while Hana began touching her now naked chest and covering it with saliva. Her nipples perked up in response to the cold and the goose bumps reappeared, much to the delight of Hana, who started kneading her breasts gently and nibbling softly on her neck. 

As Sombra visibly began to get more excited, she rubbed her clitoris even faster, while her two fingers went deeper. Her mouth opened involuntarily as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers inside of her, and she couldn’t help but let out a small moan as they rubbed against her G-spot. She quickly gripped the chair’s armrest as she felt herself nearing the edge and started to breathe faster and faster. Hana noticed the heavy breathing as well as the muscles convulsing around her two fingers, and began touching her more intensely. She tightened her grip on her chest and suddenly sunk her teeth into the soft skin on her neck.

Sombra’s mouth shot open completely, the drool still on her chin, and she felt a mix of pleasure and pain. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense up as her girlfriend’s fingers went as deep inside her as they could go. Her body was filled with ecstasy and she couldn’t keep silent. Just as she was about to let it out, Hana’s lips were suddenly locked with hers, and she groaned with relief into her mouth. She held onto her tightly while her muscles twitched in orgasm.

For a good few seconds they simply sat in the chair, Hana’s fingers still inside of her, while the only sound was Sombra’s heavy breathing. They kissed a few more times and looked each other in the eyes as she began to calm down. Their foreheads touched and they chuckled a bit before they kissed once more. Hana slowly pulled her fingers out of her and moved them up in front of Sombra’s face, who eagerly opened her mouth and licked them clean with a satisfied look on her face. They were in love after all.


End file.
